Salted
by DarkRayvin
Summary: I was watching some SPN episodes, and it had me thinking, "What if they accidentally shot a non-demon/monster with rock-salt?" Here is what came about after that thought.


**A/N:** I was watching some SPN episodes, and they had their trusty sawn-off shotguns filled with rock-salt (what else?), and it had me thinking, " _What if they accidentally shot a non-demon/monster with it?"_ I mean, I'm pretty sure it was mentioned in an early season-episode that if a human was shot with rock-salt it would hurt, but that's about it. So, my mind immediately started to think about what someone that the boys shot with the salt would say, and hopefully I was able to articulate it the way it came about in my head.

 **A/N Extra** : I was informed that someone _was_ shot with rock-salt in 1x10... Let's just... uh.. pretend that I knew/remembered that when this was written?

So yeah, wrapping this up with:

 **Rated** : for slight language use.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Supernatural, that belongs to Eric Kripke, Warner Bros. and everyone else who gets a slice of that pie. I own only the Supernatural DVDs and the idea for this little skit. And the snarky unnamed man abused-I mean, used in this story.

* * *

"What- _Why_ \- You _shot_ me!" the man lay on the ground, confused and slightly breathless after being shot with the rock-salt pellets.

Placing his hand over the larger gathering of wounds made by the shot, the man hissed in pain as he pressed down to staunch any blood, before removing his hand slightly to look at the damage done. It was then, that he noticed the white powder on his chest. Whilst the man was pondering over his wound and the 'white powder', Sam and Dean were whispering to each other with a slightly worried note in their voices.

"He's not a demon," Sam whispered franticly to Dean, his eyes slightly widened in shock, and a little horrified.

Dean, although worried that they had almost killed what seemed to be a human, was able to keep his cool a little better than his little brother, retorting with a whispered "Ya think Sammy?" before turning to the man they had just shot, prepared to say anything to get themselves out of this situation they had inadvertently gotten themselves into.

"What the bloody hell did you just shoot me with?" the man got in before either of the brothers could say anything, and continuing before they could answer his question, "Because that stings worse than a sunburn over poison ivy rash."

Coughing slightly to both grab the man's attention, and at the awkwardness of the whole situation, Sam decided to be the one to answer, as he didn't think Dean would be polite, or political in his response.

"Yeah, uh- we thought you were someone else."

The man looked incredulously at Sam, as if he had grown a second head or something equally odd before responding, "Someone _else_? Why did you want to shoot someone in the first place?! And you didn't answer my question."

Sam looked perplexed at that, before turning to Dean, hoping he would jump in like he usually would, but Dean only raised his hands in surrender before holding them out to Sam as if to say: ' _It's all yours '_ before crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall.

Taking a moment to quickly think of something, Sam took a deep breath before turning back to the man.

"It's kind of hard to explain, you see-"

"Rock-salt," Dean decided that Sam looked too pitiful, all flustered, trying to think of something to say to divert the man's attention from what they were doing. "You were shot with rock-salt."

" _Dean!_ "

"What? You were getting all flustered, and he asked," Dean said with a shrug of one shoulder.

The man had an indescribable look on his face, and just sat in silence for a few moments before almost shouting at the brothers.

"Salt! You shot me with bloody _salt?!_ "

Slightly taken aback by the vehemence in the man's voice, Sam didn't quite know what to say, and Dean wasn't much better, but still thought to try and smooth the issue over.

"Well-"

Dean was cut off before he could really start, by the man starting to stand, his hand still over the wound on his torso.

"That's taking the saying _way_ too literally don't you think?" Pausing slightly to cough before continuing, "I mean- why rub salt in a wound when you can bloody _shoot it into the wound_?"

Using the wall as a crutch, he started making his way to the door, and away from the two crazy guys that just shot him with freaking _salt!_

"You know what- I don't want to know. You guys need serious help, and I hope you get it." Was said to the brothers as the door was reached and opened.

"Good _bye_!" was said, before the door was slammed on the stunned brothers who were unable to do much but look at each other with perplexed looks on each of their faces.

After some silence, "Well that went well, don'tcha think Sammy?" Dean couldn't help but say with a smirk on his face.

"Stop screwing around Dean, we need to get out of here before that guy can tell the police." Sam snarked, patented 'Bitch-face' in place, before storming out of the front door, slowly followed by a sulking Dean who was thinking that _he_ thought he was funny.

* * *

A/N:

Aaaand that's a wrap! *crickets chirp* ….. *cough cough* Ahem! Please let me know what you think. Good, bad, if you can do a better version of what you think might happen, let me know, I want to read about it!

Thanks for reading!

DarkRayvin


End file.
